bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydranoid
Hydranoid is a hydra-like Bakugan. In his unevolved form, he is quadrupedal (walks on four legs), has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. He also has pink spines running from the middle of his neck to about the end of his tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a Stegosaurus. He also has a large pink horn on his nose and red eyes. He is possibly one of the most fearsome looking of all the Bakugan. Information Anime Darkus Hydranoid (original version ) is Masquerade's Bakugan. His entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. Though his mobility in battle is slow, he is mercilessly cruel and unforgiving. Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid, as he is Hydranoid's ultimate evil master. He also has the startings of a saw although it cannot move yet, also he is the only guardian bakugan who does not talk while in ball form. As Masquerade's partner, he is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. He briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Drumen and Centurion, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, he becomes Alice Gehabich's Guardian Bakugan, and his demeanor becomes much less aggressive. He played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. Evolutions Hydranoid gains energy from defeated opponents, and like all Bakugan, with each new battle he gains strength. Every time Hydranoid evolves he gains a new head, a new tail, and new features. He has two evolutions (Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid) in addition to his original form. Dual Hydranoid .]] Dual Hydranoid is the first evolution of Hydranoid. He has two heads as opposed to one in his previous form. Darkus Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Dual Hydranoid (original version ) after Masquerade defeated his former accomplises: Klaus, Komba, Billy, Chan-Lee, and Julio. He has two heads. The start of a saw on Hydranoid's stomach has now become a fully developed metal saw on his chest. In addition to his two heads, Dual Hydranoid also has two tails. With this new evolution, he is now bipedal (stands on two legs). ; Ability card: Gazer Excedra Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Hydranoid is the final evolution of Hydranoid. In the anime, Darkus Dual Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (original version ) appears when Masquerade took down the Darkus soldier Exedra. Alpha Hydranoid has three heads and three tails, in addition to six wings on his back which makes him capable of flight. He also has the saw horns from his previous form. He now has wings with snake-like mechanical tentacles coming out that he can use to trap his foes. Alpha Hydranoid has been released in the toy line. ; Ability Cards: * Trident of Doom * Destroy Vanish * Lash and Blast Extreme Game Hydranoids and Dual Hydranoids were already released in the game. Alpha Hydranoids will be released in the Bakuneon series. Image:Hydranoid_ball.jpg|Hydranoid ball Image:Darkus_DUAL_Hydranoid.jpg|Dual Hydranoid ball New-Vestroia Alpha Hydranoid appears for a couple of moments in episode 2 of New-Vestroia in a Vexos lab,also in the first episode of New-Vestroia as a statue in Prince Hydron's room along with the brawlers bakugan. See also de:Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans